Blazing Spirits
by LordDarkus
Summary: Yes, I know it has been over a year since I posted anything. But please understand, my grades at school were slipping which killed my motivation and having to keep up with that and a new job, I just had no time to write. But now I am have better grades and I am on a break so here is a new story. Please enjoy As always, Yugioh and card belong to Konami Characters belong to me


Blazing Spirits

The sun rises over the Signer's riverside campsite and Harris gets up and stretches out, and sees that his friends are already up

"Oh yeah, another day, another chance for a Dragon Ruler."

"Hey guys. Sleep well last night?"

"It was a little hard to get sleep with you snoring and thrashing about all night." Sora Replied

"Well excuse me, but it's kind of hard to sleep when you find out where your Dragon Ruler is."

"What? Where is it?" Asked Lewis

"A voice in my dream said: 'You will find your Dragon Ruler if you can brave the heart of the inferno.'"

"What the heck does that mean?" Asked Sora

"I think it means we should go there." Tierno said pointing to the horizon

Harris goes to see where he is pointing

"An active volcano? That sounds about right."

"Are you insane? We can't go through that, its way to dangerous!" Said Sora

"Has that ever stopped us before?" Asked Harris

"I guess not."

"Then what's stopping us now. Come on guys, let's go." Harris gets on his duel runner and heads for the volcano at full throttle and the others try to catch up to him

They arrive at the volcano and enter in a large cave entrance and begin exploring. There is a small path over the scorching lava and small pillars of fire erupt from the boiling molten rock. Harris takes the lead, with Sora, Tierno, and Lewis watching the rear. They continue walking and suddenly a piece of the path crumbles under Sora, causing her to scream as she falls. Harris swiftly reacts, grabs her arm, and pulls her up. They take a break so she can catch her breath.

"Thanks Harris. I thought I was a goner."

"Don't mention it. We're a team."

"Yeah, we're in this together." Said Tierno

"For better or for worse." Continued Lewis

They continue down the path and soon see the end of the path. The end has a large, round platform with a small pedestal.

"Hey guys, look." Harris runs ahead to the pedestal and the others catch up

"It's my Dragon Ruler." Harris points to the card in the pedestal

"This'll make three." Lewis pointed out

Harris reaches out to grab the card, but quickly pulls back as he touches it.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?" asked Lewis

"It's hot."

"Maybe it isn't. Maybe it feels hot because you think it will be hot. Try grabbing it again without thinking."

"Ok."

Harris closes his eyes and slowly reaches out to grab the card again. He grasps the card and slowly brings it back. He opens his eyes and sees he has obtained his prize.

"Yeah! I got it." He holds his card up and the ground starts to shake

"What's going on?"

"This place is caving in." Said Sora

"The card must have been booby trapped!" Said Tierno

"Let's get out of here!" Said Lewis and they start running

They continue to run towards the entrance with the path collapsing behind them. They reach a wider path and the ceiling starts crumbling with them quickly dodging the falling rocks, Harris and Tierno going one way, and Sora tackling Lewis the other way to evade the rubble as it creates a wall to separate the two pairs. Tierno gets up and helps Harris up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. But where are Lewis and Sora?"

"We got separated when the ceiling collapsed, they're on the other side of the wall."

"LEWIS!" Yelled Harris 

"SORA!" Yelled Tierno

On the other side of the wall, Lewis is unconscious and Sora is trying to get him up

"Come on Lewis, get up." Sora hears the others calling out

"I'M OVER HERE!"

"YOU GUY'S OKAY!" Asked Harris

"I'M FINE, BUT LEWIS IS KNOCKED OUT!"

"HE'LL GET UP SOON, WE'RE GOING TO FIND THE ENTRANCE."

"WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT."

"Come on Lewis." Windaar appears

"Lewis, you must wake up." Lewis comes to

"Windaar?"

"What happened?"

There was a collapse and we got separated from Harris and Tierno. They're going to the entrance, but we need to find our own way out."

"Leave it to me." Lewis licks his finger and raises it

"What're you doing?"

"Felling for a breeze. This way." Lewis leads on

Tierno and Harris find the entrance and exit the cave.

"Alright. I finally got my Dragon Ruler!"

"You mean my Dragon Ruler!" They hear a voice nearby

They turn to see a teenage boy with red, spiky hair, sunglasses, and is wearing a red jacket over an orange shirt, red pants, and red sneakers.

"Who're you?" Asked Harris

"Name's Blaze and you've got something I want."

"If you think I'm going to give it up that easily, you're crazy."

"Then we'll play for it."

"You're on." Harris puts the card in his deck and his duel disk shuffles it.

"Game on!" They both said as their life points started at 4000 and a ring of shadowy fire surrounds

"Looks like he's another one of those dark duelists. This will be interesting."

"I'll kick it off." Harris draws

"I summon Jurrac Velo in attack mode (ATK 1700). And I'll set one face-down."

"Nice, 1700 attack points. Let's see him top that." Said Tierno

"My move." Blaze draws

"I summon Laval Warrior (ATK 1800)!"

"Uh-oh, I spoke to soon."

"Attack Jurrac Velo." Laval Warrior attacks and destroys Velo (LP- 3900)

"I play Velo's special ability. When he's destroyed in battle while in attack mode, I can summon another Jurrac with up to 1700 attack points. And I pick Jurrac Protops (ATK 1700).

"It's still no match for my Laval Warrior."

"You might want to look again (ATK-1800)."

"Hey, what gives?"

"Protops gains 100 attack points for every one of your monsters."

"One set card ends it for me."

"Then it's my move." He draws

"I think it's time for a change of scenery. I play…" The field spell zone of his duel disc opens

"Jurassic World." The surroundings shift to resemble a prehistoric jungle

"What is this?"

"You're in the prehistoric world now and now that my dinosaurs are feeling right at home, they get 300 attack and defense points (ATK-2100). Go get 'em, Protops." Protops starts to attack

"Not so fast. I play a trap: Negate Attack. This stops your attack and ends the battle phase."

"I'll set one more face-down and end my turn."

"My move." He draws

"I activate the spell, Earthquake." The ground starts shaking violently

"Whoooa." Protops and Laval Warrior are forced to their knees

"What the." He sees that they have shifted to defense mode

Protops (DEF 1500)

Laval Warrior (DEF 500)

"What just happened?"

"The earthquake spell switches all monster on the field to defense mode. And with my stop defense spell card, I can switch my warrior back to attack mode. (ATK 1800)"

"Big deal, my Protops is in defense mode. If you attack, I won't take damage."

"I beg to differ. I play the Big Bang Shot equip spell. This gives my monster 400 attack points and if it attacks a monster in defense mode with less defense points, then the difference goes to you as damage."

"Uh-oh, that's not good." Said Tierno outside the ring

"Laval Warrior, attack Jurrac Protops!" He starts to attack

"I play a trap." His face-down is revealed

"Fossil Barrier! This lets me discard a dinosaur-type monster from my hand and negate all damage up to the number of its attack points for this turn." He discards a card

Protops is destroyed, but a shield appears to protect Harris from the fire blast.

"And since you destroyed a Jurrac while it was in defense mode, I can summon the monster I just discarded: Jurrac Herra! (ATK 2300 - 2600)" Blaze growls in response

"Anything else?" Harris says with a smug grin

"I end my turn with this card face down."

"Then it's my turn." He draws

"Herra, scorch that Laval Warrior with Jurassic Flamethrowers." Herra launches a fire attack from the flamethrowers on its back and destroys Laval Warrior (LP - 3600).

"I'll end my turn on that note."

"Then it's my move." He draws and an evil grin forms on his face

"This duel's mine. I summon Flame Dancer. (ATK 550)"

"That's the best thing you can throw at me?"

"Next I play a spell card: Rapid Fire. This lets me pick a level 2 or below fire monster on my field and summon two more with the same name from my deck. So I summon two more Flame Dancers from my deck (ATK 550)"

"Three weak monsters don't exactly amount to one strong one."

"Maybe, but now I play the spell, Double Summon, which lets me summon again this turn."

"Uh-oh."

"Now I release two of my Flame Dancers to summon Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue! (ATK 0)"

"A dark tuner, but that can only mean…"

"Yes, now I tune my level 8 Chaos Rogue with my level 2 Flame Dancer." His dark tuner turns into a dark sphere which engulfs his other monster as eight dark stars surround it and burst one by one as the sphere dissipates and six stars are released

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light. Rise, Helion, Dragon of the Dark Flames!" A massive dragon covered in black flames emerges and roars shockwaves (ATK 2500)

"And when Chaos Rogue is used for a synchro summon, the opponent loses the top five cards of their deck." Harris discards the top five cards of his deck (3 spells, a trap, and Jurrac Brachis)

"Not bad, but it's still no match for my Herra (ATK 2600)"

"Think again, my monster has a special ability: he gains 200 ATK for every fire monster in my graveyard. With my three flame dancers and my Laval Warrior, that makes four, so my dragon gains 800 attack points. (ATK -3300)"

"Oh no"

"Now Helion, destroy Herra! Black Flame Blast!" Herra is destroyed by a stream of dark fire (LP-3200)

"I end my turn."

"My turn." He draws and is shocked at the card: Jurrac Aeolo

"I feel the same way about my Jurrac Aeolo." Harris pulls out the card

"I feel a special bond with him and we will always get each other out of tough jams."

"Time to show that bond. I summon Jurrac Aeolo." An egg emerges and hatches, revealing the young Jurrac Aeolo. (ATK 200 -500) Blaze simply laughs in response

"You're kidding me, you're playing that shrimp against my Helion. Pathetic."

"Aeolo is not pathetic and I'll prove it with his special ability, by releasing him, I can bring a level 4 or lower Jurrac out of the graveyard. And I have to thank you because this is the one sent by your dark tuner: Jurrac Brachis. (DEF 1000-1300) I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn." He draws

"Helion, attack Jurrac Brachis!"

"Hold on, I play a trap: Fossil excavation. By discarding Jurrac Iquanon from my hand, I can resurrect a dinosaur from the grave. Be revived, Jurrac Velo. (DEF 1000-1300)"

"It doesn't stop my attack." The attack lands and Blaze snickers, the smoke then clears and he sees Brachis is completely unharmed

"What? That dino should be extinct!"

"Actually, no. Brachis has a special ability: when he has a brother on the field, he can't be destroyed in battle." Blaze grows annoyed

"I end my turn."

"And I'm ending this duel!" He draws

"Now I tune level 3 Jurrac Brachis with Level 4 Jurrac Velo."

"I harness the power of two prehistoric beasts to create an all-new force from another era. I Synchro Summon, Jurrac Giganato (ATK 2100-2400)"

"That lizard is too weak to destroy Helion (ATK 3300)."

"I beg to differ. Helion's not the only one with a special ability. For every Jurrac in my graveyard, Giganato gains 200 attack points. Let's do a roll call: Brachis, Velo, Protops, Iquanon, Herra, and Aeolo, that's six. So my monster gains 1200 attack points (ATK 2400-3600)

"3600?"

"Now I play my face-down card: Survival of the Fittest, giving him another 1000 attack points (  
ATK (3600-4600)."

"4600 ATTACK POINTS?!"

"And they're aimed right at you. Now, Giganato, destroy Helion with Jurassic Blaze!" Giganato launches a huge fire blast that incinerates Helion (LP - 2300)

"Oh yeah!" Giganato is then destroyed

"What happened?"

"Another one of Helion's effects: when he's destroyed in battle the monster that destroyed it goes with it. Now your field is empty."

"I end my turn."

"Now it's my turn again." He draws

"I play the spell card, field scorcher, since you have a field spell active, this spell destroys it and hits you with 1000 points of damage." The surroundings return to normal (LP -2200)

"Now I summon Laval Blaster. (ATK 1200)"

"Now attack him directly! (LP- 1000)" Harris is knocked onto the ground

"Your move, as if it matters, one more attack and you're done. Why don't you just give up?"

"I'll never give up." Harris starts to get up

"The harder you try to put out the flames of my determination, the hotter they burn." Harris' sign begins to glow

"You think you're a master of the flames, think again. Because I'm going to show you some real fire!" Flames appear on top of Harris' forearm and the top card of his deck glows

"IT'S MY… DRAW!" He draws his card and has a look of fierce determination

"Now get ready."

"For what?"

"I remove Aeolo and Giganato in my graveyard from play, which allows me to summon Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos!"

A huge pillar of flame rises and from it, a dragon claw emerges, followed by a foot, a wing, and finally the entire pillar explodes revealing the mighty volcanic dragon (ATK 2800)

"Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos is a level 7 dragon-type monster with 2800 attack points and 1800 defense points."

"It's the Dragon Ruler. It's so powerful." Blaze is awestruck

"And he's about to get even more powerful because I'm hooking him up with the equip spell card, Salamandra." Harris plays the spell from his hand

"Since Blaster is fire-attributed, this card gives him an extra 700 attack points. (ATK - 3500)

"But that means." Blaze is stricken with fear and sweats profusely

"GAME OVER! Blaster, attack with Infernal Rage Blast!" Blaster charges up a humungous fireball in his mouth and launches it at Blaze's monster and completely incinerates is

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! (LP-0) Blaze is launched back by the force of the attack and the scenery returns to normal and the fire ring dissipates

"Way to go, Harris." Tierno congratulates him

"Tierno!" Lewis yells out as he and Sora run up to him

"You just missed Harris and his Dragon Ruler completely wreck house."

"Actually, we saw that last attack, it was awesome." Sora corrected him

"Hey, guys" Harris walks up to him

"Way to go, bro." Said Lewis

"Thanks, now I finally have my Dragon Ruler." He shows its and the card begins to glow

"What?" A spirit appears in front of Harris

"Velo." Another spirit appears beside him

"Guaiba." A third spirit appears in front of the other two

"Aeolo." The young dinosaur smiles and makes a cute sound

"I can see my monster spirits now

"This makes three Dragon Rulers. That means there's only one left." Said Tierno

"Yeah, Lewis'." Added Sora

"And I think if he wants to get it, he will have to be ready for the toughest duel of his life." Remarked Harris

"I always go into a duel expecting that, and it will be no different here."

"Then let's do it guys." Harris encourages the others and throws his fist into the air

"YEAH!" They all follow Harris' lead


End file.
